People often participate in “book clubs” to engage in a more social form of reading. Book clubs typically include several people that read and discuss books. In some instances, a book club may read and discuss certain sections of a book in series. For example, members of a book club may read the first three chapters of a book individually during a first week and discuss that section as a group at the end of the first week, then read the next three chapters of the book individually during the second week and discuss that section as a group at the end of the second week, and so forth. Unfortunately, book clubs can be “spoiled” by members that are eager to read ahead or individuals that lag behind. For example, if a member reads ahead in a book, he/she may unintentionally reveal interesting material to the other members of the group prematurely, before those members have had a chance to read the material. As a further example, if an individual lags behind the group, he/she may not be able to contribute substantively to the group's discussion, and in some instances can inhibit the group having a productive discussion about what they have read, e.g., by asking questions that are answered in the material he/she failed to read.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. The drawings may not be to scale. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and the detailed descriptions thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but, to the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.